marvel_cinematic_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lu Wei
*The Woman Behind the Curtain *Mrs. Gao *Linda Gao *Witch *The Old Lady |species = Human |citizenship = * (formerly) * |gender = Female |age = |DOB = |DOD = |clearance = |IDno = |title = |affiliation = * (formerly) * * (formerly) |movie = |oneshot = |tv series = *''Daredevil'' (6 episodes) *''Iron Fist'' (9 episodes) *''The Defenders'' (6 episodes) *''Luke Cage'' (mentioned) |web series = |game = |comic = |actor = Wai Ching Ho |voice actor = |status = Alive }}Lu Wei, mainly known as Madame Gao, is one of the five leading founders of the Hand. Over the many years of her life, she focused on running her own trade of heroin across New York City using Rand Enterprises' infrastructure as means for it, aligning with Wilson Fisk to further her own goals. Wei's goals were disrupted by vigilantes such as Daredevil while she attempted to control Fisk's emotional state. Having destroyed her rivals, including the Blacksmith, Wei's status within Rand was endangered when Danny Rand returned as the Iron Fist, putting Wei into conflict with him and Carlos LaMuerto, a fellow warlord of the Hand. However Wei continued aiding Valentina Allegra de Fontaine to complete the Hand's oldest goal; return to K'un-Lun. However, just as they came close to victory, Elektra murdered Fontaine and took over the Hand, while the Defenders also stood against them, which resulted the Defenders defeating Wei and all her compatriots in the caves underneath New York. At some point after her defeat, Wei was brought back by Phaedra, who cursed her and the other resurrected leaders to remain trapped in the Dwellings of the Commoners, an area located at the border of the Eighth City, as punishment for their crimes on Earth. There, she and the former founders of the Hand would guide travelers and outsiders to their destinations. At some point, she and the leaders would encounter Danny Rand and Ward Meachum, who both ended up in the mountains of K'un-Lun in search for answers, including the wherabouts of Orson Randall. Wei and the leaders guided Danny and Ward towards the door which would lead them to the Palace of the Dragon King. Leaving them to their fate, Wei warned of what will happen once they enter the palace. Biography Early Life Joining the Hand Lu Wei, often wanted to be called "Madame Gao", once settled in K'un-Lun and learned how to use Chi for healing. However, she perverted the teachings of her masters with four others, including Valentina Allegra de Fontaine, Feruze Sowande, Tomi Shishido, and Grigori Sovchenko, to gain immortality and was banished as a result. Together they formed the Hand, using the bones of Dragons they could find to maintain their long lives. Wei spent most of the 17th century being interrogated. Killing the Rands When Harold Meachum was diagnosed with terminal cancer, he was approached by Lu Wei for aid who promised to return him from the dead. In return, Meachum set up Gao's heroin operation in Anzhou, China, which his business partner, Wendell Rand, soon discovered. When the Rands were to travel to Anzhou for Wendell to further his investigation, Harold used poison from the Hand on the pilots and caused a plane crash which killed Wendell and Heather Rand while their son Danny Rand disappeared in the mountains. Wei had attempted to talk him out of using the plane crash to kill the Rands, as she believed it would cause too much unwanted attention, but Meachum insisted upon it. After Meachum died, Wei had her division of the Hand infiltrate Rand Enterprises and kept watch on Meachum, who was under the Hand's control after returning from the dead. Her influence made her the biggest drug dealer in New York City. Drug Dealer Work in New York City For years since she operating in Rand Enterprises, Lu Wei was known to be the master in the drug trade and was in charge of an illegal drug manufacturing operation where her subordinates allowed themselves to be blinded, except for the security guards. Wei was approached by Wilson Fisk for assistance in his ambition to change Hell's Kitchen. To this end, Fisk proposed assisting Wei with the distribution of her heroin. Together they worked out a system where Wei's blind workers would take all of the bags of heroin to Vladimir and Anatoly Ranskahov who would in turn help to deliver it across the city. Equipment Weapons *'Cane Sword': Her walking cane has a hidden sword which Wei used to execute Gamil Hassan for failing her. *'Curved Blade': Witnessing Iron Fist summon the fist and soon to potentially kill Samson Scythe, Wei threatened to kill Galina Stenkov with a curved blade unless he had forfeited the Da Jue Zhan. *'Handgun': Fearing that Iron Fist would soon be killed in the crossfire, Madame Gao took one of Feruze Sowande's soldier's guns and executed another man to stop him firing at the Defenders and Iron Fist. Items *'Steel Serpent': Madame Gao's faction of the Hand manufactures and distributes a synthetic heroin drug that she sells and exchanges through Wilson Fisk and his associates as well as sell under the guise of Rand Enterprises. *'Poison': Many of the henchmen Gao yields in China have their weapons tainted with a lethal poison. She also provided the same poison in an agreement with Harold Meachum in killing two pilots and crashed the jet in the mountains. Upon its injection, it coarses through the victim's bloodstream progressively. Appearances External Links * Category:Chinese Category:Deceased Characters - Ultron Timeline Category:Females Category:Hand Leaders Category:Humans Category:Reality-199999 Characters Category:Resurrected Characters - Original Timeline Category:Villains